U.S. patent application Ser. No. 802,347 filed Nov. 27, 1985 discloses a unitary thermoplastic molded case circuit breaker support saddle for use in load centers and panelboards. The saddle multifunctionally provides for the attachment of the circuit breakers, main bus conductors, branch strap conductors and neutral terminal conductors on a top surface. One end of the saddle is adapted for receiving an extension module whereby load centers and panelboards can be fabricated of various lengths with a minimum of inventoried parts. The opposite end of the saddle includes means integrally formed therein for the attachment of a main circuit breaker adapter module for converting from a main lug to a main circuit breaker load center or panelboard.
The purpose of this invention is to provide such means for converting from main lug load centers and panelboards to main circuit breaker load centers and panelboards both during the manufacturing process as well as by conversion in the field.